The present application relates to a display device, a light receiving method, and an information processing device, and particularly to a display device, a light receiving method, and an information processing device that can improve the S/N ratio of a received light signal with a simple configuration.
A display device that has a display circuit and a light receiving circuit arranged on a same substrate and is thus able to display an image and receive external light has been proposed (see for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-19478 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-127212). The light receiving circuit in the display device detects for example light emitted from an object (for example a pen or the like) having an external light source such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) or the like or light as a result of light from a backlight being reflected and returned by a finger or a pen in contact with a screen. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-127212, the present applicant proposes a method of driving a light receiving circuit when detecting light as a result of light from a backlight being reflected and returned by a finger or a pen in contact with a screen.
While Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-19478 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-127212 disclose techniques for a liquid crystal display device of a type that controls liquid crystal by the display circuit, there is also a display device that performs image display and light reception using an organic EL (electroluminescence) element as a self-luminous element (see for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-127272 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-293374).
In a display device having a display circuit and a light receiving circuit arranged on a same substrate as described above, when the S/N ratio of a received light signal output by the light receiving circuit is to be increased, the sensor size of a light receiving sensor needs to be enlarged. However, it is difficult to simply enlarge the sensor size of the light receiving sensor because of physical limitations for maintaining display performance such as securing an aperture.